


Congratulations, Graduates

by ComicsCorner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee, Brainwashing, Emotional Manipulation, Graduation, How Satya Gave Up Her Arm, Spectrum, Teenagers, Vishkar Corporation, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: The children of Vishkar have left behind their families, homes and any chance of having a normal life, but when faced with the idea of creating a better world who can afford to be selfish? Bravely facing every challenge given to them and earning their place as official members of the Vishkar Corporation. But Satya has one last challenge to face, one last test to pass until she is perfect.





	Congratulations, Graduates

The past nine years of Satya Vaswani's life had been building up to this singular moment. The time had finally arrived where she would officially take her place amongst the working force of the Vishkar Corporation. No longer a student, but now a full-fledged Architect. Since she was a child it was clear that young Satya carried incredible potential, and it was only thanks to Vishkat that-that potential was properly nurtured. Vishkar took in those, the very best of the population and taught them how to become the leaders, builders, healers, and hopes of tomorrow.

Taught them the fulfillment of the Vishkar goal. The graduation of their newest senior class was a momentous occasion for the entire corporation. This particular group of students had been the most excellent class that had ever been educated by Vishkar. These students' studies and efforts would no doubt impact the world once they set out to properly represent Vishkar. Satya and her classmates were led by their teachers to their seats in the auditorium that was near the Vishkar Academy. The space was mostly used for lectures given to senior students as well as demonstrations. The young adults made no commotion, they walked single file like an armed formation and sat respectively just as practiced. Director Onkar Patal walked onto the stage and to the podium to address the audience that sat before him.

"Good evening." He spoke clearly for all to hear him properly. "Vishkar has based its foundations and principles on the ideals of achieving order through peace. The growing chaos left by the Omnic crisis had made the world hopeless and fearful. But who were the ones who guided the fearful and the hopeless while Overwatch did nothing to assist in the destruction they helped cause? With no light to properly guide our people, and when that light grew dimmer, when overwatch failed to sustain the peace, failed to keep the world in harmony, the brilliant and courageous men and women of Vishkar rose to the challenge to save the lives of the broken. Vishkar has proven its effectiveness through worthwhile productions in all forms of study. Every generation, every year brings new opportunities and benefits. These extraordinary youths before us today have displayed their dedication and hard work. Faced every trial put before them head on without fear. Their commitment to the Vishkar goal for global order is now closer than ever for them to make a reality. The guidance you have received over these nine long years has encouraged your differences and ideas of self-worth. Today we celebrate these seniors class accomplishments and award them with the honors of true Vishkar representatives." The supervisors who sat behind the director rose to their feet, gathering the honors to bestow upon their students. Satya was three rows behind the front. The rows were divided by division class. Diplomacy, architecture, cultural exploration, medical advancements, and scientific studies. The MA division was called up first, them being the biggest graduating class. Satya and her classmates applauded every student's name who was called onto the stage. The overall senior class number was small, with only thirty-five students total, the smallest yet according to Vishkar records. That fact was commendable, but what truly made Satya proud was that her architecture division was only comprised of seven students total. The fewer students meant the more challenging the coursework would be... bending hard light is no simple task, no one can master it so quickly. The process required advanced cognitive thinking.

Arden Osmand who had received the highest honor in the cultural exploration division gave Satya a quick wink when she made her way off the stage to return to her seat. Young Satya was fond of Arden. The girls intellectual thinking could keep up with Satyas. The Vaswani girl felt enormous pride when her group rose and made their way up unto the stage. She felt her heart pounding quickly in her chest as the director pinned her architect identification badge on the bust of her uniform then placed her official written commision form. The rolled piece of paper felt right in her grasp.

Satya would finally be able to apply her skills to the real world. No more classes, everything she learned was now usable for the future. She applauded her classmates, keeping her composure and decorum to respectable. One by one her classmates walked on and off the stage, receiving their honors, same as her until then Director Paval retook the stage to address the students. "Congratulations graduates on your successes. When you now go out into the world on behalf of Vishakr know that the world will look to you for guidance. Spread peace and harmony with what you have learned and always remember to keep adding to what you've learned."

The instructors grinned, looking pleased with their students as they broke into applause, they were officially students no longer. There was nothing left for these children to learn from them, now it would be what they learned about themselves and others. The instructors then led the graduates from their seats and to the upper levels to celebrate the graduation. The supervisor's looks of pride made Staya's mind wander to her mother…how strange to be thinking of her. The young, new architect supposed that her curiosity was stirring up emotions towards her previous family. What would they think of her…. were they even thinking of her? Would they be proud of the accomplishments she had made? There, of course, was the possibility that they were no longer in Hyderabad at all. Truth be told Satya at times had difficulties remembering her mother's face. The young girl had lost her father and older sister during the Omnic crisis, Satya was only a year old at the time and her mother was pregnant with her baby brother. It didn't seem possible, but Satya could almost recall the look of horror and devastation on her poor mother's face. She could recall just how unhappy her Talli (Mama) had been in the years of her growing up. Her little brother Nadeesh always seemed to be trying to cheer her up, Satya had never attempted such efforts…she wasn't sure how. Those days from her childhood….those dark and empty days before Vishkar were not nice to remember…those were the days when she felt truly alone…. Felt as though she would never serve a purpose and not a single person could ever understand her. The young architect was brought out of her daydreaming when Sanjay formally addressed her.

"Is everything alright, Satya?" He inquired, she returned a faint smile to her classmate.

Vaswani felt foolish for her temporary escape from reality, she didn't tend to daydream much. "Forgive me, Sanjay." She secured her loose bangs back behind her ear. "I was distracted." Her attention then shifted to her schoolmates' honors. "Congratulations on your honors. "He graciously accepted the compliment. Sanjay always had a talent for words, it seemed at times that he could convince anyone to do anything. This skill made him vital to Vishkars world communications branch. "You shouldn't have made that face at me during the ceremony." Satya scolded Arden after she took the glass of tea, she handed her. "It was far from respectable."

"You are too strict." Arden brushed off her tone. "Besides the instructors didn't see anything." Arden's accent at first grated on Satya's ears. Her family was from the UK and had come to India on account of her parents both being cultural journalists. This early exposure in Arden's life allowed her to read and study first-hand different cultures and it's people. Economics, population, public transportation, government, sustainability, workforce and education were all keys in Vishkar's cultural exploration division. It was imported for those students to constantly be keeping up with the changes in cultural regions changes over time and how these changes with effectively or ineffective help them in the future and whether or not they could be an asset to Vishkar in some way.

"When do you head to Utopaea?" Dhavit, a medical graduate asked Sanjay and Arden. Dhavit was a slim boy, dark hair and skin like Satya's. His green eyes were his most interesting feature, everything else about him was simply ordinary.

"First thing tomorrow morning." Satya felt ashamed of her jealousy. She wouldn't be permitted to depart for Utopaea for another few months. "There is much to do there, so much disorder."

"You can't blame the populists for that," Sanjay said. "They simply need guidance which Vishkar will graciously provide." As the party carried on Satya became more and more uncomfortable with the growing crowd. So many people, it was overwhelming. Arden could see the nerves on Satya's face and pulled her away from the crowd to calm her.

"Don't forget to socialize when I leave or you're going to be very lonely. Remember that you'll be on your own for a while."

"I am at my best that way," Satya replied coldly. Arden knew not to take it personally. Her friend just had a unique way of showing her emotions. Thankfully, Arden was fluent in Vaswani. "But…I will miss you."

"We'll see each other after your therapy is over."

Satya sighed. "That will be months."

"All for the better of Vishkar." Arden reminded her. Satya knew her friend was correct, there was no better way to show her dedication to her home.

"Leaving so soon girls?" Director Patal approached them when they reached the doors to exit. He pushed his glasses back up to sit properly on the bridge of his nose, they looked dirty in the setting sunlight.

"We were just heading back to our dormitories, Director," Arden replied. "Our classmates have organized a small get-together."

"Ah, a more youth-centric event, acceptable." The director made it sound as though they were youths preforming underaged drinking or taking part in other juvenile acts. "I suppose myself and the other instructors can be rather dull at times."

"Not at all Director." Satya protested. Paval gave a soft laugh assuring the girl that he was far from offended. "May I join you?"

Satya had always enjoyed the Directors company and always took opportunities to speak with him. Patal had been the head of the Vishkar corporation since its foundation. His talents with diplomatic ethics inspired many to perform to their very best abilities. His strong wisdom and leadership were one of the reasons why Vishkar was still standing tall. "Of course not." The campus wasn't too far from the auditorium. Satya heavily breathed in the cool fresh air when they entered the real world once again. The cool air came when the sun began to descend over the citEncasinging the fragile setting in its protective glow.

"Are you looking forward to leaving for Utopaea tomorrow, Arden?" Director Patal said as they walked through the hallways and headed back to the lobby elevators.

"Very," Arden answered, remembering that she would need to finish packing her things tonight. "I pity my friend here." She motioned to Satya. "I know that she is envious of my placing in Utopaea." Satya glared at her classmate. Angry that she had embarrassed her in front of the director with her teasing.

"I wouldn't say envious." Satya corrected Arden. "More disappointed with my progress will be temporarily put off for the next few months." The idea of being behind everyone else with her work frustrated Satya greatly.

The director nodded. "Understandable, but your time shall come my dear." His confidence in her abilities made the disappointment and frustration lessen. "You have a big day tomorrow, Satya." Paval appeared more interested in discussing the young woman's procedure than anything else. She prayed that her nerves weren't visible on her face. "How are you feeling about it?"

"Anxious…I suppose."

"The process is painless and quite safe." That is not what worried Satya. The procedure had never killed an architect before, so there was no need for concern. "You'll have to excuse me, girls. I have a meeting the board to discuss tomorrows itinerary." The graduates bid the director goodbye and made their ways to the lobby elevators.

"I'm going to meet Sanjay and the others after I change. Do you want to come?" It was a waste of breath to ask, honestly Arden didn't know why she bothered at all. The answer was already clear to her.

"I believe I'll turn in early. I'll need my sleep for tomorrow." The truth and hidden truth behind her words were that Satya wished to get away from the crowds and look for some solace. Satya became unsure of what to do when Arden hugged her when they reached Satya's dorm room.

"Smile more Arden encouraged, pulling her friends bangs from behind her ear. "You'll be fine tomorrow and I'll see you soon." Part of Satya wanted her friend to stay, wanted the comfort of company. The urge soon left when Arden did and Satya was left alone just as she had wished. Her eyes glanced back to her watch. Only nine hours to go. It would be best for her to get some sleep.

Her room was nothing special, none of the student dormitories were. It was a reasonable size, enough room for only what was essential such as a bed, a closet that held her uniforms and a workstation that held her holo-computer as well as many bits and pieces from her own tinkering. The one detail that was all her own were the paper made snowflakes that hung from the ceiling. The intricate patterns and different shapes helped Satya to think and perhaps even gave her some form of an identity, not that she thought she needed one, her work had always spoken for itself. Her gaze returned to the clock on her bedside table. She still had a while before the procedure would take place. Satya rooted through her desk for a few clean pieces of white paper. She bent, folded and cut the edges with perfect precision until she unfolded it to reveal another one of her snowflakes. She smiled, admiring its perfection, how something so simple could cause her joy. She continued this activity for a while, making certain that no patter was the same as the ones she had fashioned before. Unfortunately, the young girl had to skip dinner, not food was to be in her system for the next ten hours. Maybe she should have gone down to the mess hall where her classmates must have been at this hour for meal time. Making an effort to connect with people her own age had always shifted back and forth in Satya. It didn't take a genius to discover that the girl enjoyed being alone, most of her best thinking was done at that time. Feeling the effects of tiredness coming over her Satya quickly bathed and changed into her pajamas. Reading her old textbooks always helped her to sleep, not because they were boring...that was far from the case, she enjoyed the facts they held, ones that she could recite from memory. She loved how the studies were broken down in such a beautiful format, it was like reading poetry about the fabrics of reality. Satya hugged the heavy text tightly to her chest before placing it back onto her bedside table and turning off the side lamp. The room's temperature was moderated which meant that worrying about being too warm or cold at night wouldn't be a concern. The floor edges of the walls held a soft glowing LED strip functioned when the lights were off. It was mainly used for a safety feature in the event of a power outage. Staya turned on her left side to stare out at the dark city skyline from her window. The view was too stunning to close the blinds on. Her left arm stretched out to almost make contact with the breathtaking sight, it would be the last thing that it ever would touch after tomorrow. Satya weaved her fingers together tightly considering whether or not the ligament would be missed to such an extent, what would she feel tomorrow? The knowledge of those questions would not be clear until after the procedure so without troubling her mind with further worries the new architect closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep. It felt strange not staying up late to study for once in her life, but she had to remind herself that she was no longer a student and after her procedure, she'd be so much more.

Satya found herself awake a good hour before her alarm was supposed to go off. She was far too excited to sleep any longer…. or rather as excited as she could appear. Satya's emotions were not always easy to read, being on the spectrum as she was playing a part in that.

Satya found a hospital gown and slippers in her mail slot near her bedroom door, it must have been delivered to her room earlier that night. The notion of waiting to dawn the hospital gown faded within moments of discovering it. The architect then returned to sit patiently on her bed for her escort to come and retrieve her, it wouldn't be much longer now. Soon she would be able to perform her duties more efficiently, she would be perfect. Her fingers locked as one once again, she was almost fidgeting at one point, something she hated when she did, it was an annoying habit. Flesh against flesh would soon become flesh against metal...what would that feel like..all the time? Both internal and external experiences all in one. Her head snapped up when there was a knock at her door. Satya stumbled over her words at first. "Come...come in."

The door parted to reveal a friendly face to the young girl."Satya?" Supervisor Damen grinned at the architect warmly. "Are you all set?" The sudden fear that came over her was unexpected. Satya froze instantly after she rose from her bunk, her brain was sending the correct signals for her to move, but her feet were refusing to function. Damen took notice of her hesitation right away and took her by the hand. "It's for the future of Vishkar, your future." Her future, those words seemed to help with her mobility as she then managed to make her way to her wheelchair. Relief then eased her rattled system when she sat down and Supervisor Damen began wheeling her down the hall to the operating room. On her way down, she saw three of her classmates following her down, escorted by their own supervisor. Two more were wheeled back to their rooms on gurneys, they must have just come out of surgery, they appeared to be asleep so it wasn't apparent that they were in any pain. "It is necessary," Damen said, urging her to feel confident. "For Vishkar." Satya was so angry with herself for being afraid, why did this sudden uneasiness come so suddenly? She was going to be made perfect…perfect for Vishkar. This is what she had wanted since the beginning and she had known that her path would eventually lead to this moment, this is what she wants…what she wants... Isn't it? Yes, there was no doubt in her mind. What was about to happen she would face it without fear. She could not think of herself, she was selfish to do so, all that mattered was Vishkar's goal.

She rose her head tall and proud to Damen, forcing the shaking in her body to cease and to instead become strong. "For Vishkar." She breathed forcing down any uncertainties that remained. "I am ready." Damen nodded, taking her wheelchair by its railing again and pushing her through the doors. Satya's eyes took a moment to adjust to the change of lighting compared to the brightly lit halls outside the operating room which were only illuminated by one examination lamp above the gurney where she would be laid. The room didn't appear to have much change in temperature which was acceptable for the process. Before helping her onto the gurney Damen helped to secure a hospital cap over her head to secure her hair in place then remove her slippers from her small feet. Satya clung to Damen tightly when he picked her up and placed her on the gurney, gave her a firm grip on her shoulder then departed without another word. He could have at least said some final words before going off. Satya then felt very much alone again. She couldn't recognize any of the doctors on account that they were wearing surgical masks.

One doctor who Satya knew only to be female approached her, resting a gloved hand over her forehead. The womans squinted eyes indicated that she was smiling. "Just relax now, child." She spoke soothingly. Satya couldn't tell if she were tense still or not, but she did her best to calm herself. Once the doctor was satisfied with her patient's relaxed state another of her staff secured a breathing mask on Satya, then the third turned the nozzle on the chamber head to release the anesthesia through the mask. The effect of the gas did not come right away, Satya had done her research prior to the procedure. She would be unconscious for most of it…it would be painless. "Just close your eyes." The doctor instructed. Her mind was sending all kinds of soothing signals.

"Relax," she told herself. "You're not in danger...you are safe." Satya could feel her eyes becoming heavier with every breath she took.

"It will be over soon." Sounds became faint as the world became hazy and bright. "You'll be fine." She was being consumed but she was not fearful, she felt no panic. She calmly surrendered to the darkness, surrendered to Vishkar…. entirely.

A soft ringing came in Satya's ear when her weak body began to feel heavy again and she gained back her sensations and senses. The young girl instantly wished that she was back fast asleep when nausea began to sink in. Even attempting to move was impossible to accomplish at this uncomfortable time, her body still felt weighed down. Thoughts of what had caused her to be in this present state escaped her, she couldn't recall anything. She was fearful of what would happen when she opened her eyes, she'd either wake up somewhere unpleasant or throw up from the effort. She dares not try to even speak…would anyone be around to hear her? Satya would be unable to leave her room for the next few days in order to properly recover...recover? Yes, she had undergone an operation...It was all coming back now. The fact that she was still breathing indicated that it had gone well. Or the pain simply indicated far less distasteful outcomes. If the attempt to walk or stand was made Satya's weak body would undoubtedly end up crawling on the floor. Her vision became more out of focus when the door to her bedroom opened up to show the silhouette of a tall figure outlined by the brightly lit hallway. The young architect did not know if it were acceptable to be afraid when the figure made their way to her. Their words had no audio to her ears. They...whoever they were, they spoke to another blurred figure. she begged for them to leave...to shut off that horrible light that wasn't helping her to feel better in the least. They must have given her something...a medicine to help her sleep. It only took another few moments for her to be taken back into the darkness.

Satya's throat was bone dry when she regained consciousness again. Was this the first time she had awoke? It was impossible for her to recall., everything was so fuzzy. Her entire body felt off balance, everything felt stiff and constricted. Her limp body remained still for a while longer until the ringing in her ears at least finally stilled, not that there was much to hear at the time, to begin with. The architect struggled to get anything below her neck to move even an inch, but nothing was responding. The fact that nothing could be moved scared Satya. She was paralyzed...temporarily but still paralyzed. Who knows how long she had been like this...she wanted to move...had to move, but was far too exhausted still to try.

On the third...or perhaps fourth time she awoke Satya was determined to get up. The pain had died down in her bones which was a clear sign that the aftereffects of the procedure were finally beginning to wear off. Her waist rolled on its side at a somewhat awkward angle. Once she could feel the carpeting under her toes she firmly planet her feet and waited until she was sure that she could stand to push the weight off and up from the bed. Satya staggered her way to the bathroom…she wanted to see…...she had to see. Her trembling couldn't be contained, but was it from her lack of function or excitement? Either way, Satya felt as though she may shatter. Her brown eyes took a moment to adjust to the lights above. Even when she gazed at herself in the mirror her mind was taken aback to ponder if what she was seeing were even real. If she were truly awake and not merely hallucinating on account of the heavy amounts of medication that she had to be on still. Her ears began to ring once again when her eyes finally focused and she could really see herself. Satya stood there for a while…taking it all in. She had not noticed at first due to how heavy her body had felt when she had awoken the first time. But now that her mind and body were both properly functioning together an overwhelming weight was put on her. Now she could see herself with her own eyes. "You did it." That thought repeated in the young girl's mind. "You're perfect." The ligament was gone. What had once held her back in her hard light studies was no longer an issue. Where the attached limb once was now only held a blue tribal printed scarf that crisscrossed across her chest then tied around her neck. Her right hand trembled as it loosely gripped the sink counter for support. The bangs that had been pushed back so many times went untouched when they fell once again from their secured perch when her head hung, the desire to move them back no longer existed. Satya didn't try to fight the tears as they ran down her face and hit the countertop in tiny puddles. She was happy…so happy. She had done this for her home, for Vishkar. Had rightfully earned her place amongst the corporation that had raised her into the woman that she now is. Now because of her amputee, she could function to their standards. The ability to maintain her solid composure melted away as Satya fell to her weak knees and wept. Perhaps it was the medication making her emotional or just the pride in this new reality, whatever the case may have been she didn't care. Satya Vaswani was now perfect and that was all that mattered.

(The End)


End file.
